The Romione Diaries
by swiftingfandoms
Summary: Variety of Romione one shots. Please read and review!
1. When Fear Crept Into My Mind

I screamed bloody murder. Watching Voldemort kill him like that was so gruesome. But why I wasn't at the Battle of Hogwarts, where I watched the scene- I don't know. All I can feel is the softness of a mattress and hot tears.

Then I can feel a warm embrace envelope me into safety. A steady breath tickles my face and the tears begin to fade.  
"'Mione, 'Mione, shush, it's okay. You're okay." he breathed. "Did you have another nightmare?"  
My head wedged in Ron's neck and I tried to nod. I could feel his rough hand rub my back. A warm feeling washed over me.  
"Voldemort...he..tried and...kill you..." I stammered. The tears return.  
"Oh, Hermione... It was bad, wasn't it?" Ron asked softly. I could feel my tears stain his thin white cotton night shirt.  
"It's okay, it's okay." Ron whispered, placing a delicate kiss on my forehead. His mouth tickled my ear as he leaned in and whispered, "Go back to sleep."  
I nuzzled my head comfortably on his chest.  
"'Mione?" Ron whispered.  
"Mm hm?" I mumbled.  
"I love you."  
I planted a little kiss on his chest and whispered back, "I love you, too." And soon after than, which me in his arms, I fell asleep.


	2. Elation in Their Dreams

Hermione Granger apparated home after her clinical appointment. Her whole body was shaking involuntarily, and her arms, which were wrapped around herself, did no aid to stopping it. The doctor's words haunted her mind and swam in circles.

Hermione, you're pregnant with Ronald's baby.

And though she should be elated about the news- and she was- anxiety stirred inside her. She and Ron had talked about starting a family together, but not this soon. He'd been overly occupied with work now, and the thought of becoming a father may pile stress on him. How would he react? Hermione didn't have the vaguest clue.

Upon returning home, she curled herself up on the couch to rest with no thoughts to think about. Every now and then, she'd glance up at the clock for the time.

2:38 PM.

4:15 PM.

5:22 PM.

Ron would return home from work at seven, she knew. She tried to ease her mind with her favorite pastime, which was reading. Hermione tried to focus more on Hogwarts: A History than on how she'd announce the pregnancy to her husband. At some points in time, she'd be oblivious to the fact she was going to be a mother. It was like everything was...

Normal.

But now it wouldn't be.

A half hour before seven, Hermione got up to cook dinner. She prepared roasted chicken with herbs, mashed potatoes, and maple brown sugar carrots. As that was going Hermione even set the table with exquisite table cloth and plates.

Time flew swiftly, and Ron had returned home.

"'Mione?"

Oh, no. Hermione thought.

He inched inside the kitchen. "Bloody hell, it smells good in here. Hi, 'Mione."

She tried to fake a smile when he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "How was the doctor's?"

She shrugged. "Fine." Except I'm pregnant. "How was work?"

He huffed a breath. "Busy. Really, really, busy. I couldn't be more stressed this week."

"Sorry to hear about that."

Crap, she thought.

"It's fine, 'Mione. What are we having for dinner?"

Most of the meal was in silence. Ron is real exhausted, Hermione guessed. Meanwhile, she was having severe nausea, and she knew what it was from. She sipped on water to try and eradicate it. Ron cannot find out about the baby.

Or at least, this week.

When Ron looked up from his nearly empty plate and at his wife, he knew something was troubling her. "You don't look well. Do you wanna lie down?"

Hermione clutched her stomach. "No, I'm okay. Really."

"You sure?"

"Positive." she fibbed.

Ron sighed, shaking his side to side. "Okay then."

He was fast asleep that night when he heard meek whimpering coming down the hall. He looked to his right and found the section of the mattress empty.

Worried, he got up an journeyed down the hauntingly dark hall. The longer he went, the louder the noise grew.

Ron shuffled down the hallway until he discovered Hermione in the restroom. Her head was leaning forward in the toilet bowl.

"Hermione!" He swiftly kneeled next to her and pulled her hair back with his hands. She vomited again.

"What's wrong? Did you eat something funny?"

She shook her head no.

"Should we call the clinic?"

Hermione coughed and said, "I'm fine, Ron."

"You're vomiting. You're not fine."

She sat up and looked at Ron. "I know why I'm vomiting. I'm not sick." She looked down at her stomach.

"But why are you if your-" When he caught sight of Hermione eying her belly, it snapped inside of himself like two puzzle pieces. He whispered, "You're pregnant?"

On the verge of embarrassment she nodded.

His smile could have lit up the room. "'Mione! This is fantastic!" He kissed her on her head. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She sighed, "I didn't want to stress you out more than you were. And you said you didn't want to start a fam-"

"Forget that. Hermione, we're going to be parents!"

"Aren't you scared?" she whispered.

Solemnly, he said, "A little. But we're going to do this together." Ron gripped her hand tight. He could make out a grin crossing her lips.

"I'd kiss you if my mouth didn't taste like vomit." Hermione joked. Ron chuckled.

And now, Hermione concluded, everything would be normal. They'd just have a child with them. She returned to sleep that night with elation in her dreams.


End file.
